


The Nest

by emmute50



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jon is an amazing klimber, Kidfic, but Ygritte kinda saves him so its ok, but i guess this can be any time period really, not that good at klimbing down again tho, shortfic, smol beans, so choose whichever time period you think fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmute50/pseuds/emmute50
Summary: Jon finds a bird's nest on the ground, and figures he wants to put it a safer place. Unluckily for him, he manages to get stuck in a tree, but Ygritte helps him.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Ygritte, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Jon is around 6 years old, and lives in an orphanage in a small village in the countryside. Ygritte lives in the same village with her father, she is the same age as Jon. I imagined this fic to be set in the early 1900s, but any time period fits, really, so you can decide for yourself if you think that time priod fits. This is my first fic, so be gentle with me:) English is not my first language, so i apologise in advance for any mistakes. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated:)

The wind blows through the sunlit forest, making the leaves sing in an unknown language. Jon closes his eyes, smiling, feeling the rays of sunshine play over his face. It is a lovely spring afternoon, perfect for a walk in the woods. He starts running, not because someone or something is chasing him, but because Jon wants to spend some of the energy he has built up inside of him, from sitting still at his desk at school. It is amazing, sprinting aimlessly through the fresh spring forest. He feels free.

Suddenly, Jon stumbles in a root, and he falls to the ground. He scratches his knee in the fall, but Jon is used to small grazes, and rises to his feet again. A glimpse of blue catches Jon’s eye, and he notices a small bird’s nest, with three small, blue eggs, lying on the ground. _The nest has fallen from a tree, no doubt,_ Jon thinks. _Birds don’t build their nests on the ground._ He picks up the nest, and searches for a tree it is possible for him to climb. Jon finds a fitting birch, and starts to climb, with the nest in his right hand. About four metres above the ground, he finds a nice branch to put the nest. Jon begins to climb down towards the ground, but realizes it is way scarier to climb down than to climb up. He tries and tries and tries, but he doesn’t dare to drop himself from the lowest branch to the ground. After about an hour, he gives up, and climbs up to the nest again to find a place to sit.

Jon is sitting on a large branch next to the nest. He has been sitting here for hours, crying and shouting for help. The sunlit forest is no longer sunlit, because the sun has set. The forest is even darker than his village at night, because the leaves shuts out the moonlight. Jon jumps every time a sudden noise reaches his ears, believing the sounds are caused by some monster. He has never been at a place this dark before, not alone, at least. Huge tears well in his eyes, and he lets them fall to the ground. Jon leans against the tree trunk, and closes his eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare he’ll wake up from.

* * *

Jon must have fallen asleep, because when he opens his eyes, the sun is shining again. He shakes his head, trying to remember what woke him. Jon looks down, and sees a girl with bright red hair and eyes as blue as the three small eggs in the nest standing on the ground, staring up at him. ‘Hello!’ she says. ‘Hi!’ Jon answers. ‘I'm Ygritte, what's your name?' she asks. Suddenly it seems like she realizes something. 'You’re the boy everyone is looking for, aren’t you?’ she adds. ‘Are they looking for me?’ he says, happy, and a bit surprised. The people at the orphanage where he lives usually doesn't seem to care that much about the children who lives there. Ygritte doesn’t answer. ‘Do you need any help?’ she asks instead. Jon is tempted to say no, embarrassed that he managed to get stuck, but realizes he really needs her help. ‘Yes’ he answers. ‘Alright. I’ll climb up to you to help you, ok?’ she says. Jon wants to protest, wanting to say that it might not be the best idea, but it’s too late. Ygritte has already started climbing.

Half an hour later they are both sitting in the tree, both are stuck, and neither of them dares to drop themselves from the lowest branch. ‘How did you get stuck here?’ Ygritte asks after a long while of silence. Jon tells her about how he found the nest and that he wanted to keep the eggs safe. As he tells the story, she smiles at him.

Jon spots a man walking through the forest. ‘Hello? Can you please help us get down from here?’ Jon shouts. The man doesn’t seem to hear him. Ygritte spots the man as well. It seems like she recognizes him. ‘Dad!’ she yells. ‘Please help us!’ The man turns. ‘Sweetie!’ he says. ‘I was starting to wonder where you were!’ He helps them climb down the tree and catches them when they drop themselves from the lowest branch. He hugs them and asks his daughter: ‘Who is this, and why were you up there?’ ‘This is the boy that everyone is looking for, his name is Jon, he got stuck in this tree yesterday, I found him, and I wanted to help him, but got stuck with him instead. He is my friend.’ she answers so fast she is breathless at the end of the sentence. Jon feels warmth spread in his body as she called him her friend. ‘We should find your parents then; they must be worried for you.’ the man tells him. Jon feels a stab of pain at the mention of his parents, but it fades quickly when he meets Ygritte's warm gaze. She is smiling at him again, happy that they're not stuck in the tree anymore.

As they walk towards the village, Ygritte reaches out her hand. Jon grabs it, and he feels her squeeze his hand a little, wordlessly telling him they’re safe now.


End file.
